petzfandomcom-20200213-history
Selective Breed
Selective Breedz are Mixed Breedz that are bred to meet certain standards. Selective Cat Breedz Exotic Exotics are mixes with a Persian's head on a slimmer breed's body.Litterz Factory: Bred Pet Standards Face: Persian. Body: Calico preferred, similar accepted. Legs and Feet: Calico preferred, similar accepted. Tail: Calico preferred, any accepted. Personality: Any. Colors and Markings: Any. Ears: Any. Gypsy/White Patchwork Gypsy Calicos have a solid colored body, with one jowl, wrist, and tail section being a different color. If they have a B+W Shorthair face streak and chest patch, this makes them a Patchwork instead. Face: Calico. Body: Entirely Calico. Markings: One jowl, tail tip/section, and one wrist. Tail: Calico. Eyes: Any color. Meezer-Pointed Calico Commonly called "MPCs," they are Calico mixes with Siamese point markings. The breed was established by Tiffany at Sprocket. Face: Calico. Body: Entirely Calico. Markings: All Siamese points (from tail6 to tail4), must all the be the same color, chest patch and face streak accepted. Tail: Maine Coon preferred, Calico accepted. Eyes: Any color. Patchwork Patchworks are similar to Gypsies, except they have the additional markings of a B+W Shorthair chest patch and face streak. Face: Calico. Body: Entirely Calico. Markings: One jowl, tail tip/section, and one wrist. B+W Shorthair chest patch with face streak. Tail: Calico. Eyes: Any color. Selective Dog Breedz Fetish Dane Fetish Danes were set by Nemo at 360. They are Great Danes with curly coats. Body: Dane, solid or Sheepie two-toned, any natural colour, Mutt or Dalmatian markings Head/face: Dane, same solid colour as body, Mutt or Dalmatian markings Muzzle: Dane, same solid colour as body, Mutt and Dane patches acceptable Ears: Dane or Sheepie, same solid colour as body, Mutt brown or Dali black acceptable Legs: Dane, same solid colour as body, Mutt or Dalmatian markings Paws: Dane, same solid colour as body, Poodle, Scottie, Mutt or Dali markings Tail: Dane or Sheepie, solid or Sheepie two-toned, Mutt and Dalmatian markings acceptable Eyes: Dane, any natural color Bark: Dane Personality: Dane or Sheepie Pose: Dane, Sheepie or Dali Rare Fetish Dane A Rare Fetish Dane has a Sheepdog tail in addition to the rest of the breed standard. Hound The basic Hound is a Great Dane with Dalmatian ears, originating from Doc at Samhain.Wayback Petz: Less Common Selective Bred Dog Standardz They may have any marking or color combination. Head: Great Dane Eye color: Any acceptable Jowls/mouth: Great Dane Ears: Dalmatian Body: Great Dane preferred; Dalmatian acceptable but faulted Legs: Dalmatian, Great Dane acceptable Feet: Dalmatian or Great Dane Coat: Any color/pattern/length acceptable Size: May also vary Tamsin A Tamsin is commonly boiled down to "a Dalmatian with Mutt patches." The breed originated from Star at Starswept.Starswept: Tamsin Standard Body: Dalmatian. Legs: Dalmatian (preferred) or Mutt. Feet: Dalmatian (preferred) or Mutt. Head: Dalmatian. Ears: Dalmatian. Tail: Any, Dalmatian preference. Coat: Any. Size: No minis. Color: Any, with painting white Dogz necessary to show spots. Markings: Mutt patches mandatory (not to be confused with Chihuahua chest or snout patches), spots optional but preferred. Lineage: Any (hexed or bred). Tamsins come in a wide variety of coat varieties and colors.Starswept: Tamsin Variations They are by far the most popular selective breed. The name comes from the book Tamsin by Peter S. Beagle.Starswept: What is a Tamsin? References Category:PF Magic Breeds Category:Dogz Breeds Category:Catz Breeds Category:Breeds